


Rocky Endings

by Corporate_Blood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, I love the actual ending but found this concept interesting, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, alternative ending for episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporate_Blood/pseuds/Corporate_Blood
Summary: Alternative Ending to Ep 9.Spoilers!
Kudos: 7





	Rocky Endings

Ben scrambled up, and laid his eyes upon Rey’s still body.

“No,” he breathed and hobbled as fast as he could over to her as fast as he could. His injured - and possibly broken leg - refused to support his weight and he fell over on his journey to reach her. With a grunt of effort, he rose and hobbled on. He fell over again but dragged himself over to her body. Sweeping her up, he held her close in a tight hug. His head spun with emotions but there was no time to process them. He lowered her, arms around her in a cradling manner. Her body heat had evaporated, her pulse unable to be found. He stared into her glassy eyes that were gazing unblinkingly up. He placed a hand gently on her stomach, closed his eyes, and began to heal her.

Only her body wouldn’t accept his healing.

He took a deep breath and tried again. Her body continued to deny his life force entrance. He continued to try, unwilling to accept reality.

Ben’s breathing had become harder, sweat making his clothes cling to him. His head was starting to swim and his eyes had trouble focusing on things. He looked down at Rey, realization dawning on him. She was truly gone. Unable to bear her blank stare any longer, he gently closed her eyes. He slowly rose to his feet, his injured leg buckling but he forced himself to stay standing. He grabbed ahold of Rey and began to drag her.

  
He was panting through gritted teeth once he reached the ships. He wiped the sweat off his brow with his sleeve as he debated which ship to take. In the X Wing he would be safer and probably not shot on sight by other ships. But there wasn’t much room in the fighter’s cockpit and he would have to leave Rey’s body behind if he chose that ship. TIE it is, he decided and dragged Rey’s body over to it. He loaded her into the gunner seat, heart sinking as he watched the lifeless body slump over the controls. He climbed into the pilot's seat and took a moment to catch his breath. The edge of his vision webbed with darkness and he fought to stay conscious. He had to find the rebels. 

* * *

The rebels were celebrating bringing down the First Order. Friends met up and embraced in tight hugs. Lovers exchanged passionate kisses, happy they had made it out alive. Chatter filled the air, everyone buzzing over their victory. Chewie and Landon were catching up on the many years they’d been separated. Fin and Poe hugged tightly upon spotting each other, glad that the other was alive. BB-8 beeped happily at their feet, Dio watching the celebrations curiously. R2-D2 and C-3PO were reminded of the celebrations the rebels held the first time the Empire were defeated. Fin had a strange feeling in his gut and he broke off his conversation to cast his eyes to the sky. Poe followed his gaze but was unable to see anything. Without a word, Fin charged off into the trees. Poe was quick to follow him, the droids rolling along behind them. Fin was unusually fast, flickering in and out of Poe’s line of sight as he took sharp turns. He was just about to call out when he heard the distinct roar of a TIE engine. He drew his blaster with his good arm and proceeded with caution. BB-8 beeped again, Dio quietly asking “Danger?” as they loyally followed him. He came across a clearing in which he saw Fin beside a landed TIE. 

“FIN!” He shouted, eyes widening. Out of the pilot's seat came a man. Pale faced with hair as black as the clothes he wore. 

“POE, DON’T!” Fin yelled but Poe had already pulled the trigger. The pale man held up a hand, the blaster bolt freezing in mid air for a moment before shooting off to splinter a tree. Poe gasped, old memories resurfacing.

“REN!” He roared and burst into the clearing. Fin tackled him, stopping him from getting any closer to Ren. “Fin, get off! Don’t you know who he is?” He growled.

Fin didn’t reply. Instead, he watched Ren. Ren walked behind the TIE and took a moment to do something. He emerged into view a moment later.

Rey’s body in his arms.

Cold shock pierced the rebel generals. They stood frozen as Ren limped closer to them, carrying Rey. Gingerly, Poe reached out a hand and touched Rey’s neck. No pulse, no breath, no movement. She was dead. 

“I’m sorry,” Ren apologized. “I tried to save her but I was too late.”

“It’s okay, Ben,” Fin gently said.

“Ben? As in Ben Skywalker?” Poe questioned.

Ben nodded once, his gaze fixed on Rey’s expressionless face. “Yes. But I don’t deserve to be called that...I’d give anything to swap places with her. She deserves to still be alive.”

Fin placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Ben, your family would be very proud of you. You are a Skywalker by more than just blood.”

Ben met his gaze and simply nodded. “We should break the news to the others,” Fin said, leading them back. Poe caught up with his friend and leaned in close to whisper to him.

“You believe his story?” He questioned, casting a suspicious glance backward. 

“I know it’s true,” he replied confidently. 

“How?”

“The Force does not lie.”

And with that, Poe dropped the subject. Despite his still lingering suspicion, he trusted Fin. He glanced at the somber Ben, unsure of how the others would take the news. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was really surprised that Disney killed off Ben. I love that he gave his life so that Rey could live. But, I can't let my baby die like that so here ya go. AUs for the win!


End file.
